megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Elec Man/Archie Comics
This article is about Elec Man in the Archie Comics ''Mega Man comic series.'' History Let the Games Begin! Elec Man was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily in Let the Games Begin! to help him conquer the world. While under Wily's command, he attacked Xander Payne, resulting in the loss of his left eye. Elec Man took over a power plant, but he is quickly defeated by Mega Man with a single Rolling Cutter, having ignored Wily's warning for him to evade the attack. He is later repaired by Dr. Wily in his fortress and faces Mega Man again, but the six Robot Masters start fighting each other after Mega Man tries to convince them to abandon Wily. Eventually, he alongside the other Robot Masters destroyed Copy Robot, although they let Mega Man fight Dr. Wily, as they technically followed their parameters of "destroying" Mega Man. Time Keeps Slipping/The Return of Doctor Wily Elec Man was later involved in the clean-up of the city after the ordeal, and much later, he helps Mega Man rescue Roll, along with the other Robot Masters and the agent Roslyn Krantz. However, the six Robot Masters ended up being reprogrammed to serve Wily again, at least that's what they want Wily to think. Turns out, Dr. Light made sure they weren't reprogrammed again, and they decided to pretend to be working for Wily again to set up an ambush, which Elec Man helped by subduing Time Man, whose powers were countered by Elec Man's static electricity. Later, Dr. Light's eight Robot Masters invaded the Wily Castle to save Mega Man. During the invasion, Elec Man was damaged by the Mecha Dragon and he was taken back to Dr. Light's lab by Cut Man, Ice Man and Fire Man. Spiritus Ex Machina Elec Man went with Dr. Light to the Advanced Robotics Trade Show, where he was to be on display alongside Mega Man and Rush. He later aided Mega Man, as well as Quake Woman and Pharaoh Man (developed by Drs. Noele Lalinde and Cossack, respectively) in quelling a terrorist occupation of the convention by the anti-Robot extremist group Emerald Spears, although one of the bombs was detonated by second in command/leader Xander Payne when he became privvy to the bombs being deactivated. He later directed the robots that managed to escape the facility to help the wounded out, as well as fought and subdued Xander Payne, also apologizing for his earlier actions while under Wily's control. However, when distracted by a couple of robots not being in line to help people, Xander shot Rush, causing Elec Man to bitterly express his hate for the First Law of Robotics because of this. Worlds Collide Elec Man later appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 251, where he and the other original Robot Masters were sent by Roll to back up Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their friends in the event that they needed it after Duo was sent to the Skull Egg Zone. He then met up with Dr. Light and informed him about why he and his brothers were present, and also agreed to Knuckles the Echidna's plan to save Mega Man and Sonic as well as take out the Genesis Wave Generator upon learning that their plan went wrong, stating they'll hold off the other Robot Masters. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon/Redemption In issue 31, Elec Man was revealed to have been supplied with the EMP coating that temporarily shielded him from the effects of Ra Moon's EMP wave, and spent his time using his electrical powers to aid a cafeteria. In issues 32 and 33, in the days after Ra Moon's destruction, Elec Man aided in the recovery of the damage caused by the EMP wave, the former issue by putting cables back together at a bridge area. Worlds Unite Elec Man later appeared in Sonic Universe #76, where he joined several other first generation Robot Master in helping rebuild Light Labs following its destruction. He and Mega Man teamed up to start up the new generator for the facility. He later appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog #273, where he is one of only four Robot Masters (including Time Man, Bomb Man, and Fire Man) to still be active in their futile attempt at stopping Sonic Man. However, he was taken down by a Spin Dasher. Short Circuits Elec Man appears in issue 14's Short Circuits, where his electrical powers causes the hair of various Advanced Robotics Trade Show attendees' hair to stand on end, including Dr. Light, Quake Woman, and Roll. Background Information Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Light Numbers